winx song challenge
by VampqueenJay
Summary: I saw this ages ago among the many fanfictions I have read and decided to try it out. All stories take place from season 1 to season 4. hope you guys enjoy it and also leave reviews so I can improve if i need to. Also, I do not own winx or any of the songs used.


I saw this ages ago, someone started this. You have to put your music player on shuffle and write 10 stories relating to the first 10 songs you hear. Each story had to be written within the songs time limit. So I did it. I have to admit there were 2 songs I had to skip as I'm pretty sure not many people would've understood the name as it's in my native language, which is Afrikaans. Anyway enjoy.

The song winx ;)

**I'm with you – Avril Lavigne ***

The weather was raging, she stood alone on the balcony, crying. It was the Day of the Rose in her last year at Alfea. She felt so alone. Below stood a magenta haired hero looking upon her crying face, wishing he could take away her pain. With a sigh he decided to pull himself together and go to her. When he reached her no words were needed to be spoken he pulled her close and let her cry, holding her tight. She looked up and a small smile graced her face.

**Photograph – Nickelback**

I stared at the photograph of our first dance together as a group. It was after the defeat of Lord Darkar. We met that year and all the girls bonded with their pixies, it was so long ago. All of us were so happy and together. Sky and Bloom missed the photo, probably off kissing somewhere. Techna and Timmy finally got together, Riven and Musa was together but still shy about their feelings and Brandon and Stella was so much in love also gentle Flora met artistic Helia. The year after that I met you, Nabu, love of my life. Tears started to form in my eyes when I found your photo. Oh how I miss you my sweet darling.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream - Soul eater OST **_(I don't have the artist name) #_

They walked through Magix nothing could harm them, they were the trix, they were unstoppable as long as they had each other, they were happy. Their mission has always been to obtain the dragon fire and to be the strongest in the universe. No one messed with them and if you did, they'd made sure you suffered. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, the worst group in Magix, the unstoppable Trix.

**You found me – the Fray**

Flora had always been quite and shy, Helia was always artistic and a pacifist, they complimented each other. Flora was alone in a group filled with couples; Helia was always admiring her beauty. It wasn't until he had to protect her that he decided to join Red Fountain and in a way she had found him and made up his mind to fight, to protect those who he cared for. In a way both of them had found each other and in a way both of them were insecure about each other, but both of them saved the other.

**Gotta be somebody – Nickelback**

Bradon lover her, the princess of Soleria, deep down he thought that he'll never be anything in her eyes, he's beneath her. Stella loved him, her knight. And she just couldn't let this chance slip, walking on the beach she reached for his hand, he was hers and she was his. Brandon was her somebody and she'll make sure that he'll always know that. Under the moonlight she let out a giggle, surprising him, she turned and on that night he vowed to protect her and love her, then he kissed her.

**Without You – Three days Grace**

Riven was in his room staring at a photo of the musical fairy. He was so focused on staring at it that he couldn't help but miss her. They argued again and now hours later he felt the guilt, he had to go and see her and apologise. He stood up and left. On his way he realised that without her he wasn't anything, her love was his drug and without her he wasn't complete. He reached Alfea, went to her dorm and quickly got the song to play to her and he knocked.

**Complicated – Avril Lavigne**

Musa sighed for the umpteenth time, they had a fight about how Riven hides himself, and she didn't mean to snap she just wanted him to open up. Riven had indeed tried to be more open to her, he just found it exceptionally difficult. After the incident on Earth he had changed, Musa was everything to him and she did love him a lot. Maybe she was just complicating things, she had to apologise, and this fight was her fault.

**In Pieces – Linkin Park**

Darcy was always manipulative, she always abused him. They had used him... he was glad when they let him be freed; he honestly couldn't take it anymore. Darcy took him from everything, she lied to him, and she had used him. He escaped, he was free but she had made sure that he had to pick up the pieces of his life; he had to rebuild everyone's trust. After he left she exploded, she never wanted him to find happiness.

**Getting away with murder – Papa Roach**

Icy had always been the collected one, she had always been the reasonable one. But with Darkar choosing Bloom she snapped, no man was ever going to replace her just like that and so she did what any other witch (in her opinion) would've done, she killed him. Her love died for him there, no man was ever going to fool her again and she has gotten away with murder.

**Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne**

Sky/Brandon just revealed who they really were, who they really are. She was so devastated; everything their relationship was based on was a lie. He's a prince and engaged to Diaspro, there's no happy ending for her. He was hers and there's nothing she could've done. Slowly the memories were fading and slowly she'll forget him. What she wanted was gone with him. Stella was crying as well, how could this have happened to them. They were fools and the boys were the actors.

I know I should write more on _After the war_ but this came to me, and I'm thinking about the next chapter carefully, also I'm struggling to draw the girls right. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this little thing full of randomness.

*Musa was crying over her mother.  
# I love soul eater so if anyone reading this has seen it you'd recognise the song also I thought if fit quite well with the trix  
+also with all the Avril songs... for some reason my music player just chose them... I'm not that a big fan of hers, I actually have more EV songs in my playlist.


End file.
